


My Jewel ; Chancheol

by Kimbap_Kid



Series: My Jewel [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chan just wants love, Childhood Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Teasing, Unrequited Love, but they go to the same school, chan is in high school, i might add more tags but idrk, seungcheol is oblivious, seungcheol takes college courses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbap_Kid/pseuds/Kimbap_Kid
Summary: {book 1/6}Chan and Seungcheol have been childhood friends ever since he was born. Chan develops feelings for him that he determines wrong and disgusting. He finds out that Seungcheol and him are soulmates, but doesn’t tell Seungcheol, fearing that he’ll hate him if he knows.Seungcheol, however has made it one of his life missions to find his soulmate and to love and cherish them. How will he feel when he finds out his true love was in front of him the whole time?





	1. i n t r o ; chan

Chan's POV

When I got _it_ , the first thing I remember was my alarm clock blaring in my ears. I remember shooting up from my bed and immediately feeling for it on my chest, a huge smile plastered on my face from the excitement bubbling in my heart. They're always on the chest. If they aren't, it's abnormal. I remember the fear I felt when I couldn't find it there, how my breath quickened in a panic. I remember how I ran to the bathroom mirror, almost falling because I was so rushed. When I took off my shirt to find it, I saw that it wasn't above my chest but below it. It was closer to my bellybutton than to my chest. It was between my bellybutton and my ribs. I remember thinking, _I'm a freak_. I thought, _No one has a Jewel below their chest, that's not normal!_

I remember being so occupied worrying about the placement that I didn't even look at the Jewel itself. It was a mix of light teal and jade green, small flakes of gold swimming around. It would definitely be considered a premium Jewel in the society I live in. If not for its placement, that is. I remember wanting to stay home from school, I didn't want anyone to see it. I didn't want _him_ to see it. He would think it was weird. He would think I was weird.

He didn't have a Jewel, though. He was already 13 at the time, almost 14, and he didn't have his own Jewel. It made me feel better, but I know it shouldn't have. I still feel guilty for feeling that way. I know he's always been insecure about getting it late. There was a time when he was so scared he'd never have a soulmate or a Jewel that he locked himself in his room for almost a full day. He's always been the type to really value those kinds of relationships so I can see why it was hard for him. He wouldn't let anyone in. I thankfully happened to be the exception.

I still remember that day very clearly. You can probably tell but I have an exquisite memory. His grandparents were the ones to call me. He's lived with his parents all his life, his mother dying during childbirth and his father dying in a car accident only months later. He was never ashamed of living with his grandparents or for being an orphan, though he did sometimes feel left out. I sure know what that's like.

Anyway, when his grandparents called, they told me what happened. They said he was worried he really wouldn't ever receive a Jewel. He had about a week until he was a shiny fifteen and the feelings of both stress and anxiety were eating him alive. He had locked himself in his room and his grandparents were worried about what he would do to himself. They called me in hopes of changing his mind.

I rushed down the stairs, falling only once, and ran to my bike. I rode to his house and knocked on the door hurriedly. I was really thankful our houses were only a block away that day. His grandparents almost immediately opened the door, worried expressions evident on their faces. I wasted no time and dashed to his room. I caught my breath before knocking on his white door.

"Cheol?" I called but there was no response. "Cheol, please come out. You're grandparents are really worried about you and so am I. Please, come out and we can talk. We don't even have to talk if that's what you want, but just please come out."

There was a long pause of silence. I listened carefully to make sure he was okay. I was shocked to hear small sobs coming from inside. I waited outside his door for hours. Suddenly, there was a click as the lock to his door switched. I guess it was his way of saying, "it's okay. I trust you."

When I saw him, my heart broke a little. His eyes were puffy and there were a dozen tissues surrounding him. I stayed with him that night. I comforted him. We had fun together and we cried beside each other. It brought us closer.

The day he got his Jewel, he ran to my house and sprinted up the stairs to my bedroom. I've never regretted giving him a key so much. He came in grinning like a maniac. He looked like he ran a marathon, like a kid finally getting the toy he'd been asking his parent to buy him for weeks.

He was yelling things like, "I got it Chan," and "Look at how pretty it is!" There was one comment, however, that stuck out. He said, "I wonder if my soulmate is just as pretty. She's probably prettier." It hurt. My heart. It felt broken. I felt broken. My love doesn't like men. He isn't gay, bisexual, not anything to allow him to like another man, not in the way I've wanted. Even if he is, why was his first thought of a soulmate a girl? I've never asked him about that kind of thing,  but I know it.

Besides, even if he did like men, he probably wouldn't like me. I'm annoying and nagging, I cling to him too much, and I can switch from super happy to completely drained. He always complains about how I whine too much as well. I'm like a brother to him and I doubt he's okay with incest. There's no point in me liking him.

I still hadn't seen his Jewel, and I honestly didn't want to, but as soon as I saw it, I froze. It was almost identical to mine. The only difference between ours was the color of our flakes; his were silver, not gold. This is why I refuse to show him mine. I'm scared that he'll be disgusted by me. I'm scared he'll have it removed. He might even sell it. Our Jewels would definitely sell for more than a couple grand.

I guess everything worked out in my favor, though. We're childhood friends and I've always admired him. I guess those feeling just developed into something more than admiration. Something more intimate. Something called love. I hate it. I really, truly hate love.


	2. i n t r o ; seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol’s intro

Seungcheol's POV

I've always liked my Jewel. It's very pretty; it's multicolored and has silver flakes in it. My Jewel is one of my most prized possessions. I think it's one of the main reasons I'm always so popular in school, why so many girls and guys throw themselves at me. Having a pretty Jewel means you'll be successful. At least, that's how it almost always is. Almost. But I don't care about being the most successful person there is. My goal is to find my soulmate and to love them. I want to find my soulmate and only have them.

Ever since I received my Jewel four years ago, I wonder what my soulmate is like. I usually ponder about their gender. No one gets to just pick out their love so gender and sexuality is a coin toss. I don't care about their gender. I used to, but I've realized how stupid it is to worry about that. Even though I don't care about their gender, I still think of it. I do worry more about their personality, though, if their heart is good or not.

I feel bad for those who have to live with a soulmate who isn't kind to them. I mean, if your supposed "loved one" really is meant for you why would they cause you so much pain? I would never do that to my soulmate. At least, I hope I wouldn't. I know that some things just happen in life, things you can't control. Those things mold you into your true self. I'm scared my true self isn't as great as I think.

Chan, my best friend, always says I worry too much about soulmates and Jewel and whatnot. I can't help it though. I've always been fascinated by the concept of it all, how there's a person in the world meant specifically for you. Honestly, I don't know how Chan doesn't think of it. I wonder if he already knows his soulmate.

Chan doesn't really like to talk about soulmates. I do, though. I used to try bringing it up in every conversation we had but I saw how uncomfortable it made him. I really don't like making others uncomfortable, especially Chan. He's helped me with so much that I feel the least I can do it make him happy and comfortable with me.

There was a point in my life where I didn't have a Jewel. Well, there’s a point in _everyone’s_ life where they don’t have a Jewel, but mine was different. My time lasted for five extra years. Even thinking about it makes me feel depressed. It makes me feel hopeless. A little before my fifteenth birthday, I locked myself in my room for almost a full day. The anxiety of it all was too much for me to handle so I tried to de-stress all by myself. Thankfully my grandparents called Chan to help me.

I vaguely remember him knocking on the door, asking desperately for me to come out. I wouldn't let him in, I refused. I wish I let him in sooner. But I didn't want him to see me like that. I didn't want him to so me, someone he admired so much, in such a great deal of pain. It'd be humiliating.

I did eventually let him in. We had a sleepover than night and he gave me the comfort I needed. We've been there for each other ever since, knowing how important it was to stay together.

Chan is the one who taught me that I don't need a soulmate to be happy. He promised me he'd be with me forever, he said he'd always be there to support me. It's almost a guarantee that we'll be together for a long time since we’re going to the same school to become idols. I know these things, but still . . . I can't help but long for the person I know is meant for me. I want to meet my special person, the peanut butter to my jelly. That sounded creepy, but I do want that.

I think my ideal soulmate would be someone similar to Chan. He's my best friend, I've known him since he was born. He's kind and always thinks of others. He's supportive and gentle. He's the type to whine all the time, but I think it's cute. I would honestly be fine if Chan was my soulmate, though it may be strange for him.

But I don't know if he's my soulmate or not. I don't think I'll ever know. Chan's Jewel isn't where Jewels usually are. He said his was closer to his bellybutton, right above it. I've asked to see it many times, but he always says no. Right after I got my own Jewel I remember attacking him teasingly to see his. He ended up yelling at me and crying. I felt horrible. I never wanted that to happen ever again.

Still, I wish I could see it. I bet it's beautiful. I know it's beautiful. Someone as wonderful as him must have a Jewel to match.

I often find myself thinking about what his Jewel looks like; the colors that would suit him, the shapes that would compliment him. Everything would look nice on him, though. He's the type who can be sexy or cute, bubbly or mysterious. It's intriguing to people so I think his Jewel is similar. So many things would look nice on him, something pretty like Rose Quartz or something bold like Alexandrite. Jewels are so lovely. I love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second intro! Which one did you like more? I think I liked Chan’s better, but I’m proud of both. The next ship is Jihan which will be the second book of this series!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’ll post a chapter for Seungcheol’s intro as well and I’ll do that for every ship (jihan, junhao, soonhoon, meanie, and verkwan). Please give feedback!


End file.
